


The Girl from the Sky

by dhazellouise



Series: The Adventures of Sakura [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Haruno Sakura is drop into another world by Kaguya Otsutsuki and straight into another War; the Great War between the Living and the Dead. Sakura ends up behind the enemy line where she must battle the wights and the Others by using her fists and everything she has to save herself, and ultimately everyone in Westeros.





	1. Prologue

* * *

 

Sakura is falling. The wind whipping around her as she plummets to the ground. When she has gotten separated from her team, she does not know what dimension Kaguya Otsutsuki has drop her into, but she knows that this world can't be good at all.

Somewhere below, she has a hard time making out shapes. For there seems to be a thick mist that hang heavily over the land. Although she saw something huge and dark flying just below her, which is soon illuminated by the burst of blue fire. She knew in that instance that it was some kind of beast she was seeing. However, she wonders if it was one of the tailed-beast that was firing those cobalt blue flames, or it is something else. Sakura hopes that it is the former, for it meant that she was back in her own world, where she can fight in the Fourth Shinobi World War alongside her people.

Sakura is still falling at breakneck speed. It is freezing cold up there that she is growing numb, with the air pressure making her eardrums pop as she continues to fall through the sky.

Shivering uncontrollably, she fires up her chakra through her veins to keep herself warm. Afterward, Sakura arranges hers arms and legs closely tight about her while she prepares herself for her ultimate landing.

She understands that she can never survive such a fall if Sakura doesn't use her Strength of a Hundred Seals and her perfect chakra control to cushion her fall. So as she fell from the skies, she slowly starts to unravel her Strength of a Hundred Seals.

The unnatural mist seems thick over these part. She still can't see anything else. Thus, Sakura uses her chakra instead to probe her surroundings.

Sakura instantly frowns when she hears the sounds of what seems to be fighting below.

Any moment now and she will be on land again, and as Sakura finally nears the ground, she can finally see the army below.

 _I'm back then._  Sakura thinks, but her frown deepens when she notices the clothes worn by most of the people she sees, and the glowing-blue eyes they have.

 _They appear to be civilians. Not shinobi._  Sakura inwardly gauges as she finally releases her Strength of a Hundred Seal and lands in the ground without preamble.

**BOOOM!**

There is a huge booming sound while the earth heaves and shatters around her, like a giant comet has just made impact. She briefly saw some of those glowing-eyed people being thrown everywhere as a huge crater appears in the place where she landed. At the same time, the force of her landing has created such a gust of wind that immediately cleared the mist at once and Sakura can finally see where she is.

As she knelt there for a moment, with one knee and a hand braced at the center of the crater, Sakura listens carefully at the sudden hush that has fallen over the land at her appearance. She now realizes that she is not in her world. The terrain is different, for there is fresh snow falling everywhere.

As Sakura slowly stands up from her crouch position, she feels a prickle at the back of her head, like she is being watch by something otherworldly.

Haruno Sakura looks up and saw, to her consternation, the blue-eyed stare of a some icy being sitting on top of a huge beast flying above her.

Sakura met the being's cold stare and she knows instinctively that she is in danger.

The being's lips move in language that Sakura can't understand. She does not know what the it said, but the next thing she knows, the fallen people who are thrown from the impact of her fall are gradually rising up and is now moving towards her with deadly intent. Their blue-eyes glowing eerily in their pale faces.

Pursing her lips, Sakura is about to say something, when she suddenly realizes that some of the people who are making their way towards her are made of bones and appear to be moving corpses.

 _A Summoning: Impure World Resurrection then?_  Sakura silently wonders as she prepares herself.

Haruno Sakura may not know where she is.

However, she knows it when she is being threaten, and the sight of the corpses bearing weapons against her is certainly a threat to her person.

So as the army of the dead came running towards her, Sakura is already ready for them.

"SHANNAROOO!" Sakura shouts and slams her fist in the ground.

In a matter of seconds, the ground shakes and cracks open beneath her fist, but Sakura is already leaping and moving through the shattered plains and starts fighting her way through the dead army.

She does not question her action for she knows it when her life is at stake here, even if she has just arrived.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura punches and kicks her way to freedom. Yet the corpses keeps on coming for her, hacking and slashing at Sakura with their crude weapons.

Above her, she can sense the beast and its rider circling around the place where Sakura is fighting. Gathering chakra to her left foot, Sakura quickly assesses her surroundings and notes the pile of bodies that litters the ground around her. However, even those broken bones and limbs are still moving.

After making certain that she has the right amount of chakra pooled at her foot, Sakura unleashes her power.

"SHANNARO!" She yells and stomps her foot on the ground. Immediately, the earth cracks and splinters around her. The ground shaking like there is an earthquake, forcing those who are standing up to lose their footing.

Sakura takes this chance to run. All the while punching and kicking through the dead people who tries to intercept her. She watches as skeletons breaks apart beneath her fist and whole-bodied corpses shoots out from her due to the strength of her punch.

She would have continued to decimate the entire army of the dead if it isn't for the roar she hears above her. Sakura looks up at once and just in time to see the flying beast blasting a dangerous amount of blue flames in her direction.

 _Not good._  She thinks as she veers to her left and run as fast as she can away from the flames. Sakura can almost feel the heat licking at her feet as she runs.

.

Sitting atop Drogon, Daenerys Targaryen watches everything happens below her with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Daenerys recalls how the Night King has tried to blast Drogon and her from the skies when there has been a sudden deafening  _ **BOOM!**_  and the earthquake that followed afterward which cleared the heavy mist. The distraction has afforded Daenerys to maneuver Drogon out of the Night King's dragon fire.

However, what follows after was utterly confusing.

From her high vantage point, Daenerys can not see farther down, other than seeing the army of the dead scattering and parting like the sea every time the earth shakes and cracks.

Daenerys spots the cause of the earthquakes and what she sees is astonishing.

The cause of the shaking and the cracking of the earth is a person.

A person who appears out of no where.

She watches the blur of pink and green amidst the sea of grey and white. The stranger is obviously fighting his way through the dead army and Daenerys' heart nearly leaps in her throat as she observes how the Night King's dragon tries to burn the strange person with dragon fire. To no avail, for the dragon fire has also taken the undead foot soldiers when the stranger tries to escape.

In complete bemusement, Daenerys sees the blue flames that now engulfs a proportion of the dead army. If the person continues to do what he is doing, it would greatly reduce the numbers of the Night King's army indeed.

The person below her still continues to run.

With the Night King currently distracted, Daenerys finally makes her move.

She prods Drogon forward and the enormous dragon instantly dives down and towards the Night's King and his dragon.

"DRACARYS!" She says as they near their target, and Drogon does as commanded, belting out a roar of scarlet and orange flames towards the enemy.

.

"What is happening over there?" Jon hears Jaime Lannister asks beside him.

"I do not know," is Jon's only reply as another earthquake wracks the land.

"What is causing these earthquake, you wonder?" asks Tyrion Lannister who is sitting on his horse to Jon's right. "Another kind of monster that the Night King has revived perhaps?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Tyrion." Jon grunts as he holds the reins to his mount, which is now stomping and neighing fearfully as the ground shakes again.

Like most of the people in the battlefield, they are all confused for what is occurring beyond the enemy line. The army of the dead have stopped their advance and have come to a complete halt to focus on something on their side.

The noise around them has turned hush as people begin craning their neck in curiosity and muttering and talking amongst themselves.

"Whatever is happening on their side, it must be something dire that even the Night King has turned its attention towards it." Jon concludes as he watches the blue flames that erupts in the distance. "Either that, or the Night King is dealing with a rogue giant."

Earlier, Jon has seen undead giants topple in the distance as if something - or someone - has taken it down by force, and he wonders, like the rest of his men, for what is causing those earthquakes and the sudden pause in the battlefield.

"Regardless, we must still hold the line and stop the Night King's advance." Jon says grimly to the two Lannisters by his side. "We mustn't let the dead army get past us, lest all of humanity shall fall."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**  Thank you so much for following, favoriting and reviewing! It is greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura run as the great flying beast continues to spew blue flames in her direction while at the same time she does not stop fighting the army of the dead as they turn all their attention on her instead of the other army she sees in the distance; an army of living civilians from what she can tell as she leaps on top of a roaring giant's shoulders and tears the creature's head apart. A gush of purple, congealed blood splatters all over her tattered Jonin vest, but she ignores it in favor of swinging a chakra enhanced fist at another giant corpse that comes rushing towards her.

" _ **SHAANNAAROO!"**_  She yells at the top of her lungs, furious now more than ever, now that the enemy is concentrating all his power on her, and trying to attack her from all sides without restraints.

The corpse giant goes sailing through the air and comes crushing down amongst the attacking dead. Still Sakura's enemy is never-ending and relentless. However, with the Strength of a Hundred Seal, Sakura is still able to fight and generate an abundant amount of chakra, even if when the odds are against her at the moment.

_**RAAAWWWRRR!** _

Sakura looks up when she hears the roar and saw another flying beast belting out orange flames at the other blue creature, where her enemy still sits.

Not able to afford a moment of distraction, she concentrates all her chakra on her two feet and stomps them both on the ground. Once more, the earth heaves and shakes at her movement.

However, deciding that it's probably better to target her enemy in the flying beast, Sakura runs towards the nearest giant who lets out a loud roar at the sight of her. She dodges its kick and then she grabs a hold of its foot, her furious gaze fix on the distracted enemy who is fighting another beast of fire.

And with the giant's foot still in her hands, Sakura whirls around, and using all her strength, she sharply tosses the giant all the way to the flying beast of the enemy.

Sakura knows without a doubt that her aim is true.

_**BOOGSSSHHH!**_  is the sound when the corpse giant hit the flying beast on its front and Sakura watches as both the giant and the flying beast were push off course by the force of her throw.

.

Daenerys Targaryen is ordering Drogon to fire at the Night King and its dragon when, suddenly, a corpse giant goes sailing at the Night King's dragon and hitting it squarely in the chest. The Night King is unsaddled from its mount and goes falling down to the ground, while the Night King's dragon, obviously startled - and possibly injured - goes down as well.

Dany's eyes goes wide at the turn of events, but not wanting to lose this opportunity to destroy the enemy, Dany pulls Drogon's reins to order him to dive.

Drogon dives almost at once and straight towards the falling Night King.

"GO DROGON!" Dany yells, following after the Night King's falling form. And as they draw near, Dany immediately shouts, " _ **DRACARYS!"**_

Drogon opens his maw and belts out a fiery flame; flames so hot that it will certainly kill the Night King. Momentarily, Dany saw the Night King's eyes widen before he is engulf by red, hot inferno. Drogon continues to belch fire even as they descend to the ground, ensuring that the Night King can never escape his fate.

.

Jon Snow watch everything happened with shock in his face. He just saw the figure in green clothing throw a giant in the air like it is just a piece of furniture where it hit the Night King's dragon.

"Was that a giant sailing through the air, or am I just imagining things?" Tyrion Lannister asks beside him. "Tell me I'm imagining things, Jon Snow, for that can't be possible right? A giant flying in the air like it was thrown by someone incredibly powerful?"

Jon Snow is just silent as he continues to watch everything unfold in the skies.

"I believe that's the Night King falling from his saddle," observes Jaime Lannister through his spyglass. "The Queen is heading in his direction."

As soon after Jaime said it, the three watch as Drogon roars out its infamous red inferno at the Night King, and continues to belch out pure hot flames until all are certain that the Night King can never recover from it.

Thereafter, they watch when the army of the dead began falling lifelessly on the ground like an invisible string has been cut from their limbs.

"I believe the War is over, gentlemen." Tyrion says after a moment as they watch the corpse army collapses the moment their leader is killed. "We won."

At Tyrion's words, the army of the living began shouting and yelling in triumph, even though they haven't done anything to earn it.

"We haven't won yet, I think, I still see someone standing in the distance." Jaime suddenly says to Jon and Tyrion as he peers through his spyglass. "It's a person with pink hair."

"Maybe it's the same person who threw that giant a moment ago." Jon suggest as he takes Jaime's spyglass to peer into it. "Yes, it is  _that_  person.

"How can he possibly accomplish that? Is he even human?"

"Probably not." Jaime says, "Mayhap he is a God come down to help win the war. He seems to be doing pretty well at killing the Night King's army."

In the background, the people continues to celebrate, but some others are looking in the direction where they can see a sole figure standing in the middle of carnage.

"Dany's going to him." Jon reports as he looks on through the spyglass. "I hope the person is not an enemy of ours."

"I think not. If he was, he would have been killing our own people."

.

Sakura watches warily as the beast that killed her enemy began to descend towards her. Flapping its huge black wings and with smoke trickling out from its nostrils, Sakura raises her fists and prepares herself for yet another confrontation against an unknown enemy.

"I mean you no harm!" a voice calls out in a language that Sakura doesn't understands. She looks up and finally sees a silver haired woman sitting on top of the great beast.

"Drogon, land." The woman says and Sakura observes when the beast lands a careful distance from where Sakura is standing.

A moment later, she observes when the woman carefully steps down from the back of the enormous creature and begins walking towards her.

Sakura holds her ground with her fists still raise in front of her while the woman slowly approaches her.

"I mean you no harm, Ser." The woman says again.

The woman halts a good distance from Sakura and stands there.

"My name is Queen Daenerys Targaryen." The woman says after a while. "I am not here to fight you, good ser. I am here to speak to you."

Sakura simply can't understand her at all, so she responds by saying, "Wakarimasen." (I don't understand)

"I beg your pardon?" the woman asks, and Sakura repeats again: "Wakarimasen." (I don't understand) as Sakura lowers her hands to her side, finally seeing that the woman was no threat to her.

"I see," The strange woman says, staring at Sakura in understanding. "You do not speak my language, do you?"

In response, Sakura simply cocks her head to the side, still not understanding what the woman just said.

"Alright, perhaps I can ask someone to have your language translated to me." The woman says as she began walking away. "But I need you to come with me though."

Sakura watches as the woman began making hand signals that Sakura goes to her.

Sakura shakes her head, not trusting the woman.

"You can trust me, Ser. I'm not an enemy of yours." The person says, waving her hands again, but still Sakura did not move from her spot, instead she just stared hard at the other woman.

After a moment of silent staring, the woman finally sighs and says. "Alright, I will go, but I will come back with a friend of mine who speaks many languages. She will probably know yours."

Then, Sakura watches as the woman walks back towards the beast that lays waiting for her. The woman mounts the beast like a horse and calls to Sakura, "I'll come back. So please just stay there for a moment."

Thereafter, the woman nudges the beast and they took off into the skies and towards the army that was obviously rejoicing in the distance.

Sakura watches them leave before looking around at the dead hundreds of corpses that lined around her.

' _What to do now?'_  She asks herself silently as she stares at the skies, suddenly feeling all alone.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  Thank you for reading! Your reviews fuels my passion for writing so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! If you want to see the aesthetics, story trailer and photoshopped edits that I made for the story please check out my twitter, pinterest, youtube or tumblr account. But you can always contact me on twitter, facebook or tumblr so please don't be a stranger and let us be friends!


	4. Chapter 4

"What did he say?" Jon Snow asks as soon as Daenerys climbs down from Drogon while he, Tyrion and Jaime Lannister meets her half way.

"I wasn't able to communicate with him since he doesn't speak our language," is Danny's only reply as she looks at the three of them. "I've come here to bring Missandei to translate for me."

"Then we shall go with you as well." Tyrion Lannister steps forward. "We would like to meet this God-like being, my Queen."

"I don't think that is such a good idea, Lord Tyrion." Danny tells them, appearing uncertain. "He was very wary with me when I tried to talk to him. He doesn't trust easily from what I've observe, especially when it came to strangers."

"Still, we would like to meet him, and give our thanks for helping us win the War." Jon says, "Perhaps Missandei can help translate for us, if it came to that."

"Oh, alright." Danny finally relents. "All three of you may come with me. But first, I must fetch Missandei."

.

Haruno Sakura is walking slowly through the dead bodies in the opposite direction of the civilian army when she hears the heavy beating of wings from above. When she looks up, she sees the black beast again flying towards her, but this time it is carrying more than one rider.

She halts and waits for the beast to land and its riders.

A moment later, Sakura watches when five people dismount from the beast one by one. The first one to come down is the silver-haired woman, the next is a dark-haired man with a beard, followed by a blonde-haired man, a dark-skinned woman, and a rather small man. All five of them begin walking towards her thereafter.

Out of instinct, Sakura is on guard once more. She reaches out for a kunai from her kunai pouch and raises it in front of her while she shifts into a defensive stance.

"We mean you no harm, oh Great One," says the small man, raising his hands up; a universal sign that he is harmless.

Sakura still doesn't let her kunai down.

"We are only here to talk to you," comes the tall, blonde's words.

"And say our thanks for your help in winning the war," says the dark haired one with the beard.

A heavy silence follows after she listens to their foreign words. Sakura watches as they seem to wait for her to reply so she tells them.

"何を話してるかがわからない."  _ **"I don't understand what all of you are talking about."**_  Sakura says, frowning at them.

Then, she watches when the dark-skinned woman begins murmuring something to the silver-haired woman.

Sakura simply watches her lip movements but can't understand what is being said to her greatest annoyance.

"Your grace, I'm afraid I don't know the language he is speaking," says the dark-skinned woman. "For I have never heard such a language spoken before…"

"That's what I'm afraid of," replies the silver-haired one.

"So how do we communicate with him without fear of getting attack?" the blonde-haired man asks.

"Perhaps by disarming ourselves," suggests the short man. "By removing all our weapons and laying it down on the ground. Mayhap that would make him think that we are good people and mean him no harm."

"That would probably work, and hope that he would lower down that odd-looking blade of his as well," comes the tall, blonde man's response.

Meanwhile, Sakura feels the silent stare of the one with the beard, who hasn't participated in the conversation like the rest.

She turns her attention towards him and meets his grey eyes unflinchingly.

"He seems so young," comes the dark-haired man's comment. "And effeminate. Are you sure the person is not a female?"

"It's hard to tell from under what he, or she, is wearing. But judging from his beardless face, I guess the person might be a woman."

Afterward, all five of them start scrutinizing her rather closely, which makes Sakura want to squirm beneath their scrutiny.

"And is her hair even natural? I have never seen such color before in anyone," asks the tall, blonde one.

"It appears to be natural. Perhaps its normal to have hair like that from where she came from?" replies the short man.

"私がここにいるのに私のことを話すのは失礼だよ." _ **"You know it's very rude to be talking about me while I'm standing right here."**_  Sakura says irritably in her own language.

"She's frowning," observes the dark-haired man, "Perhaps it's better that we stop talking about her and find other ways to communicate with her."

"Mayhap we can use sign language?" the short man says.

"That doesn't work, Lord Tyrion," says the silver-haired woman. "I tried using gestures earlier, but her mistrust of me is so strong that she decided not to come along with me at all."

A vein is beginning to throb in Sakura's forehead as she continues to listen to them talk about her in their foreign language.

She is getting annoyed by it that she is  _this_ close to shouting at them.

"Then, what do we do with her?"

"How about offering her some food? Or drink? She must be famished after the incredible feat she just pulled earlier."

"Does a God even eat human food, do you think?"

"That's the question that we need to ask her."

"If only we can talk to her properly, we won't be in this situation."

"Yes, this is very difficult -"

"もういい！ 私がいないみたいに話すな!" " _ **Enough! I'm done listening to you all speak like I'm not here!"**_ Sakura snaps angrily at them, and at once, all five of them draw away from her in shock. The men even have the nerve to reach out for their crude weapons.

Sakura is completely not in the mood to be dealing with foreign civilians right now. She needs to go back to her own world, and back to the Shinobi War, and the only way to do that is to talk to one of these people, no matter how backwards they seem to be to her.

" _ **Ok, you!"**_  Sakura says, pointing towards the dark-haired man with the beard who had his hand on his sword. "その他のバカより真面目なので君だけ話をします."  _ **"I think you're the most sensible among these stupid lot. So I will be speaking with you alone without the rest of them butting in to our conversation."**_

Sakura watches as the man points at himself and says, "Me?"

" _ **Yes, you!"**_ Sakura says impatiently, pointing at him once more.  _ **"Come closer and I will speak to you."**_

"Oh," is the man's only response while he remains standing there rather uncertainly.

Sakura lets out a frustrated huff of breath.  _I really need to get out from this world full of stupid people._ She thinks before she makes a move.

Sakura shunshins in front of the dark-haired man to the shock gasps of the rest of the people there. Afterward, Sakura catches the man's arm and then teleports away with him, leaving the rest stunned at the sudden disappearance of the King of the North.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura appears alongside the man somewhere far from their original location.

The moment they touch ground once more, the man immediately has his sword drawn out when Sakura turns towards him.

"How – what – how did you do that?" the man says while pointing his sword at her.

She didn't answer his query. Instead Sakura focuses on her plan.

 _ **"**_ _ **私はこれがうまくいくことを願っています。**_ _ **" "I hope this works."**_ Sakura says as she begins to form seals in her hands. Ram, dog, monkey, boar before she finishes off the jutsu with a dragon. She executes that technique so flawlessly that her hands are a blur to the civilian man before her.

"Gengo tensō gijutsu!" Sakura exclaims while she swiftly darts towards the dark-haired man.

The stranger tries to cut Sakura with his sword but she is faster than him and is able to hit him in the forehead with the palm of her hand with blinding speed.

A kanji appears in the man's forehead for a few seconds before it disappears into his skin. Afterward, the man utterly looks confuse and daze after what Sakura has done to him.

"Well?" Sakura asks, "Can you understand me now?"

It takes a moment for the man to finally comprehend what has happened and he says, "I can understand you now… But how?"

"It's called a language transfer technique." Sakura explains to him, "I transferred my own language into you to make you understand me."

"Is that even possible?" the man inquires.

"As you can see, it is possible." She replies, waving her hand at him. "It works on you."

"So does it mean that I am speaking your language right at this moment?" He asks her, appearing puzzled.

"Yes, you are," is Sakura's response. "You are speaking the language of the Elemental Nations."

"That's where you are from then? The Elemental Nations?"

"Yes," She admits, regarding the tall man.

There is a short pause as the two regard each other.

"My name is Haruno Sakura by the way. May I ask what's yours?" Sakura introduces herself.

"It's Jon Snow, my lady," is the man's response, bowing at the waist before he straightens himself.

"Now, that you can understand my language. You can now translate for me." Sakura tells him.

"So are we returning to the others then?" Jon asks, looking at her uncertainly.

"Yes, we will." She assures him with a gentle smile.

"You're not going to do that thing you did before, do you?" Jon says. He appears queasy at the possibility.

"It's called a teleportation technique." She says in amusement. "It means I can transport myself across distances in a short amount of time. Either that or we walk."

"I rather walk."

"It's going to be a very long walk if you do," Sakura informs him. "I transported us very far from the others…and I rather take you back to them at once. I don't want them to think that I did something bad to you if I go back alone."

"Alright," the man says reluctantly.

"Good," Sakura steps towards Jon Snow, who steps back from her.

Sakura frowns at the man's reaction. She understands that the man has good reason to be wary of her after she abducted him and all. But this is just testing her patience. She has no time to be dillydallying here, in this world. Not when her world is still at stake.

"The only way for the teleportation to work is when you hold unto me." She explains in an exasperated tone.

"Fine," the man says as he moves towards her. "May I hold onto your shoulder?"

"Yes," Sakura is amused at the man's formal tone. "Are you ready?"

"If you are." Jon replies, gazing down at her as he places a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura minutely realizes that her head barely brushes the man's shoulder. Jon Snow is taller than her.

 _Much taller._ She thinks as she looks up at him.

"On a count of three." She says while performing the hand seals for the swift teleportation jutsu.

"One. Two. Three!"

Both figure vanishes from sight in a rush of sakura petals.

.

.

.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Jaime Lannister inquires at the group as they remain standing there on the cold outdoors. "Now that the strange woman has taken the King in the North."

"Do you have an idea what she intends to do to him Tyrion?" Daenerys Targaryen asks her Hand who looks up at her.

"If she is a benevolent creature – or God or whatever – as she appears to be, I believe the woman has only abducted Jon Snow within good reason." Tyrion replies, shrugging his small shoulders.

"And if she is not a benevolent creature?" Missandei says in concern.

"Well, we can expect the Goddess to ask for a war price after she has interfered with the Battle for the Dawn. And she must have set her sights on our handsome King in the North for a while now. Perhaps as a potential lover or some sort." Tyrion suggests with a benign smile.

Daenerys Targaryen can only glare at the imp.

"Now, it's not the time for jest Tyrion." Jaime Lannister scolds his little brother. "As you can see, we are all worried about our Stark friend here."

"Yes, yes, we all are." The half-man says dismissively, "However, I believe there's no reason to worry about Jon Snow's abduction at the moment for I foresee them – "

Tyrion's dialogue is cut short by the sight of swirling pink petals in front of them.

A few seconds later, Jon Snow appears with the pink-haired woman.

"And here they are!" Tyrion declares, throwing up his arms in exaggeration.

"Jon!" Daenerys calls out in relief while she strides hastily towards him.

The King in the North looks up and smiles in joy at the sight of the Targaryen Queen.

However, before he can meet the Dragon Queen half way, the woman - who is a Goddess - stops her.

Tyrion watches the pink-haired woman and Jon Snow converse in a foreign language and is perplex at the sight.

"When did you learn her language, your grace?" Tyrion asks out loud.

The King in the North glances down and meets Tyrion's inquiring eyes.

"Just a moment ago." Jon replies, "She did some kind of magic on me. And now I can translate for her."

"Is that the reason why she took you away?" Daenerys says as she nears him.

"Yes," Jon says, looking at her.

"Do you know who she is now?" comes Jaime Lannister's query.

"I do."

"What's her name and where does she come from?" Daenerys presses forward curiously.

"Her name is Haruno Sakura and she comes from the Elemental Nations."

"The Elemental Nations? I have never heard of the place before." Missandei remarks.

"That's because the place is not from here, Missandei." Jon states, "She's not from our world."

"As I have thought," Tyrion murmurs, before speaking out loud. "If that's the case, let's give her the warmest welcome that we can provide for her here in the far North."


	6. Chapter 6

After the others finally introduces themselves to her, with Jon Snow translating for her, Sakura and the others head towards the black dragon. Their only transportation to getting to the place called Winterfell.

"Jon-san," Sakura says as she approaches the dragon alongside the others. "Was there anyone injured during the battle?"

"Fortunately, my lady, no one was injured during the Battle for the Dawn. The living army wasn't able to fight since you dealt a crushing blow against the enemy before the living army could fight," is Jon Snow's reply.

"I see…" Sakura mutters thoughtfully. "Well, if someone is injured, please send them to me, and I will heal them."

" **What is she saying, Jon?"**  Sakura hears the woman Daenerys Targaryen asks in the common tongue.

Jon Snow looks at Sakura for a moment before translating for the others' benefit.

" **She says she will heal those who were injured in the battle."**  Jon informs the others.

" **So she's a healer as well?"**

Sakura hears the blonde man say, whose name she recalls as Jaime Lannister.

" **Amazing!"**  Tyrion Lannister, the dwarf, says as he glances at Sakura. " **She's a healer as well as a fighter."**

" **I wonder what else she can do,"** says the silver-haired Queen.

"What are they talking about now, Jon-san?" Sakura asks almost impatiently.

"They are speculating about your other powers, my lady." Jon tells her. "And they are expressing their awe of your incredible abilities."

"Oh ok," Sakura says.

"What else can you do, my lady?" Jon asks her as the two halt in front of the black dragon.

"Other than my healing abilities and incredible strength, I can also cast illusions." She tells him.

"That sounds incredible," The King in the North comments.

" **Jon and Goddess Haruno, you must climb upon Drogon for we are about to leave for Winterfell."** The Targaryen Queen says to them.

"What is she saying now?" Sakura asks Jon.

"The Queen says that we should climb up on Drogon for we are about to leave for Winterfell." comes Jon's response.

"Oh, alright." She says and turns her attention towards the black dragon.

Sakura instantly notices that the rest of the party have already climb on top of the dragon, where they wait for Jon and Sakura to follow.

Pumping chakra to her feet, Sakura begins to climb Drogon, her body defying gravity as she uses her chakra to stick herself upon the dragon's hide.

Instantly, she hears the astonish gasps coming from the others and she understands that her action must have shock them once more.

" **How is she doing that?"** demands Jaime Lannister, his mouth agape as he regards Sakura with stupefied eyes.

" **That's probably one of her abilities."**  remarks the half-man. " **I'd be surprised to see if that isn't the last one she is going to show us."**

" **Jon, can you please tell her to grab a hold on Drogon, I don't want her to fall if she continues to stand up like that."** The Dragon Queen suggests worriedly.

"Lady Haruno," Jon calls out.

Sakura's turns her attention to Jon Snow and sees him sitting close to the Queen. He looks awkward in his perch as he grips unto the dragon's scales.

Meanwhile, Sakura remains standing on top of the dragon. Her chakra-powered feet easily sticking into the dragon's scales.

"The Queen is afraid that you will fall if you continue to stand up as you are. So she wants you to hold unto the dragon." Jon Snow says to her.

"Tell the Queen that I have done this many times. So she has no need to worry about my safety." Sakura replies. "I assure you that I won't fall from my perch."

" **My Queen, the Goddess says that she has done this many times before and assures us that she won't fall from her perch."**

Sakura hears the King in the North translates her words to the Queen.

" **If that's the case, we will be leaving then."** The Queen states, glancing at Sakura for a moment. " **Tell her that we are ready to leave."**

"We are now ready to depart." Jon informs Sakura.

"Alright," She responds, nodding her head.

Seeing Sakura's nod, the Queen then prompts her dragon to ascend towards the sky and Sakura watches the others adjust their grip on their handholds as the dragon shoots skywards.

Still, Sakura remains standing while she marvels at the sight of being so high up. The cold wind is blowing against her so hard that Sakura wants to shiver. However, she soon decides to circulate her chakra into her blood system to keep her warm.

The others, on the other hand, do not fair so well against the cold at such high altitude. Nonetheless, they did not worry about it, for sooner than Sakura expect, they finally reach their destination.

.

.

.

.

There is a loud cheering that came from the hundreds, or even thousands, of people that gathered outside the enormous castle Sakura can see below.

The black dragon begins to descend and the people below cheered all the more loudly as the heroes of the war arrive.

" **Such a heart-warming sight to behold,"**  comes the remark from the dwarf while his gaze are fix upon the people below them.

" **If only we are welcome likes this everyday,"** says the Kingslayer.

" **Look on then brother, for this would be the last time we will see it,"**

Finally, the dragon lands a good distance away from the mass of people and Sakura watches as the crowd surges forward towards them a moment later. Their excitement palpable in the air while they shout and yell with joy at the sight of the Heroes who fought the Battle for the Dawn.

Sakura is suddenly nervous at the sight of these strange people with their strange custom. She remains standing on top of the dragon while the others begin to dismount from their perch.

" **Queen Daenerys!"**

" **King Jon!"**

The people call out to the Queen and King, who are already climbing down from the black dragon.

Glancing around her, Sakura decides to do the same since the others are already on the ground. .

However, the moment she climbs down, Sakura instantly notices the wide-eyed stares from the civilians of this world. Their eyes focusing more on her pink hair and ninja attire than anything else.

" **Who is she?** " She hears one of them asks the others.

" **She has such a strange hair!"**  says a woman while Sakura walks to stand beside Jon Snow. Her eyes warily surveying the crowd.

" **That's the man I saw throwing those giant wights in the air!"**  someone suddenly exclaims from the crowd.

" **But that's impossible!"**  a man says loudly.

" **It's true!"**  another person yells this time. " **I've seen that pink-haired man standing on top of the giant wight and ripping its head off."**

"It seems they've seen you in action, Lady Haruno." Jon Snow tells her in amusement.

"Is that what they're saying right now?" Sakura asks.

"Yes, some of them are saying that you were able to bring down a number of giant wights." The King replies. "Although, it seems most of them assume you to be a man."

"I see..." Sakura responds contemplatively. "Why do they assume that I am a man Jon-san?"

"Perhaps it's because of your short hair and odd clothes." the King answers her. "But you need not worry about it. Soon they will know who you are and what you have done to turn the tide of war to our side."

Sakura simply nods her head in response.

" **EVERYONE!"**  the dwarf shouts loudly. " **Let's head inside the Castle and celebrate our victory with a feast!"**

At once, the gathered crowd roar uproariously in agreement.

" **YES! A FEAST!"**

" **A FEAST TO CELEBRATE OUR VICTORY!"**

They yell and shout while Sakura suddenly finds herself being led towards the enormous castle she can see in front of her.

And once more, Haruno Sakura doesn't know what to do, now that she is here in this world.


	7. Chapter 7

" **Let's have a toast to the Goddess Haruno Sakura! The Savior of Westeros!"**  Daenerys Targaryen announces while Sakura watches in the sidelines, not knowing what is being said, until Jon can translates for her.

Sakura watches when the people abruptly stands up from their seats before raising their cups in the air. Most of the people's eyes are set on Sakura who remains seated at the table alongside the Mother of Dragons, the King in the North and Jon's other siblings, whose names evaded Sakura.

" **TO THE SAVIOR OF WESTEROS!" "TO THE GODDESS HARUNO!"** The people shout and call out to her before they drink from their cups.

"They are honoring you with a toast, Lady Haruno," Jon informs her after a moment as she observes when the people shortly sits back down on their chairs. However, they still glance once or twice more in her direction with a look of awe on their eyes, clearly they are more curious about her now more than ever.

After Jon's translation, Sakura flushes scarlet. She is slightly embarrass for not being able to react properly. Perhaps she should have said her thanks while they are toasting in her honor?

"Should have I said something?" She asks Jon, who immediately shakes his head.

"No, it's fine. You don't need to say anything, if you don't want to." Jon tells her.

Sakura lets out a sigh of relief, "Then, I thank you Jon-san for translating everything for me,"

"It's not a problem, Lady Haruno. I'm glad that I could help you understand my language," the man says.

" **Jon, can you ask her what she thinks of Westeros so far?"** Jon's youngest sister says and Sakura turns her attention towards the younger girl, who sits to her right.

Jon's little sister is of the same height as Sakura and she can tell by the way the other girl handles her sword and dagger that she knows how to use it. Sakura wonders how many people the girl has killed in her life, and guesses it must be a lot just by judging by the look on her eyes.

The girl has eyes of a killer, like Sakura has since she has made her first kill.

"My sister is asking about your opinion on Westeros." Jon says to her. "What do you think of Westeros so far?"

"It's incredibly cold," is the first thing that comes up in Sakura's mind. "It's like the Snow Country in my own world."

Afterward, Jon translates Sakura's words for her.

" **She says it's cold and it's like the Snow Kingdom in her own world."** Jon tells his little sister.

" **Tell her that it's not cold in the entire Westeros. Only in the North."** Jon's little sister says while Sakura catches the other girl's glance.

"It's not really cold all throughout the entire Westeros, Lady Haruno. It's only in the North that the weather is harsh and bitterly cold. If you go down South, the weather becomes warmer, and sometimes during the Summer, I hear it's blazing hot down South to the point that the small folk have no choice but to bathe often in the rivers and lakes, naked as the day they are born." Jon informs her with an amused smile.

"I see," Sakura replies in a contemplative manner. "So have you been south from here, Jon-san?"

"No, I haven't but my little sister here has been to King's Landing, and perhaps even further than that."

At the mention of King's Landing, Jon's face seems to darken.

" **Jon, are you asking her if she is going to King's Landing and help us take the Iron Throne from Cersei Lannister?"**  the Mother of Dragons suddenly asks and Sakura looks towards the white-haired woman, who gazes at Sakura with a gleam of hope in her eyes.

" **No, your grace. I was simply telling Lady Haruno that it's warmer down south."**  Jon replies with a frown on his face.

" **Oh…"**  the white-haired woman mutters. " **Now that you mention the South. Can you asks her if she's willing to come with us to King's Landing and join our war against Cersei Lannister?"**

" **I don't think this is the right time to be discussing about this, your grace."** Jon responds carefully. " **She has just help us defeat the Night King and his army, and I think we should give her time to adapt to our world before we asks her another favor in defeating yet another monster in the South."**

" **On the morrow, all of us will be in the War Room discussing our plans in taking King's Landing from Cersei Lannister."** The Queen comments pointedly. " **I think this is the right time to broach the subject to Lady Haruno about her involvement in this war against the Usurper Queen."**

"What is she saying, Jon?" Sakura finally inquires after listening to the King and Queen's muttered conversation.

Jon Snow glances in her direction, appearing conflicted about something. However, before Jon can translate for her, Jon's little sister abruptly says to the Queen.

" **My brother is right,"**  Arya Stark says. Her tone rude. " **We should let Lady Haruno adapt to our world first before we asks anything else from her, much less convince her to join a war that clearly isn't hers to begin with. More than that, you are not her Queen. Lady Haruno has not sworn fealty to you, so she has the choice to be a part or not of this war that you sorely want."**

In response, the Mother of Dragons just stares at Jon's little sister in cold silence and Sakura can feel the Queen's anger simmering beneath the surface and knows that the two must be exchanging sharp words in that moment.

" **Arya, be silent."** Jon says sharply to his sister, who instantly scowls at his order. " **I apologize in my sister's behalf, your grace. She doesn't mean to speak out of turn."**

Sakura observes how Arya Stark's scowl turns all the more fiercer at her brother's words.

" **It's alright, Jon."**  The white-haired Queen says, turning her attention to the man sitting beside her and smiling frigidly. " **You don't need to apologize in your sister's behalf. For I understand the reason behind she has spoken to me thusly. She only means well for Lady Haruno."**

" **As we all do. Lady Haruno has help us so much in winning the Battle for the Dawn that she might need sometime to recuperate the power that she has spent in defeating the army of wights. We all do, in fact, need time to rest before we set out towards the South."** Jon remarks to the Queen.

" **I intend to have our people rest for three days, Jon."**  Daenerys Targaryen replies, her tone adamant. " **However, no more than that. We will leave for King's Landing after the preparation are done, which I hope will be within three days."**

" **As you say, your grace."** Jon says, nodding his head in a solemn manner.

No longer able to contain her curiosity, Sakura immediately demands, "What are you all talking about Jon-san?"

"I apologize for not being able to translate everything at once, Lady Haruno. However, the three of us were discussing about the Queen's future plans in going down South." Jon tells her.

"Oh, what does she intends to do down South, Jon-san?" Sakura inquires.

There is a moment of silence before Jon finally gives his answer, " _War_ , my lady. The Queen wants war against the Usurper Queen sitting currently on the Iron Throne."


End file.
